Sam the Vulnerable one
by Anyominous
Summary: Sam is a sad kid, mostly because he saw his parents killed in front of his own eyes in his small house in Pewter City. Hes been a pokemon trainer ever since he was 6 and thus has had many adventures but now he's looking for the empty part thats gone. R


This is a Pokemon story using an OC got it foolz.

That was random. Well anyway you guys should understand that I'm using this to revive my writers inspiration. All gays and gay loving people need to and must die for the sake of all that is not queer. Oh and of course I'm a guy so you gay loving girls can understand.

And of course I own nothing blah blah blah

(line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line)

A boy, about 12 years of age, walked down a dusty road at a leisurely pace. He had chocolate colored skin and short, jet black hair.

On his shoulder lay sitting a Chimchar. Its blazing tail and small scar on its forehead made it slightly intimidating.

The boy pulled out a map and mumbled incoherent words out.

"Now we're lost. I cant believe another girl tricked me…" he said with a scowl.

"Hmm maybe if we turn back…"

"No that won't work. Damn girls always sputtering out things without making sense. I blame the economy"

Finally he reached Pewter City, the first stop in his journey.

"Hn, finally"

The boy walked to the center of town seeing the Pewter City Gym hadn't looked any different on the outside ever since he had first seen it as a young child.

However when he entered a small man-made stream. In addition paint, flowers, and some type of girl **UN**-manly scent filled what was supposed to be a respectable gym with a gym leader waiting for him.

"Ok **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE**"

Lola, Brock's mother and a water-type Pokemon trainer, appeared from a room in the back.

"Oh, sorry. Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. I suppose you're here to battle me for a badge right?"

"Not really miss, but now I think I will yell some more- **WHY IN ALL OF GOD'S GLORY HAS EVERYTHING BEEN TURNED INTO A PILE OF GIRLY CRAP!"**

"um well, you see…"

"No excuses I thought that Brock would even try to stop you but **NO** he even lets you do this"

"Brock? He's been on an adventure with a nice boy from Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum was his name I believe"

The boy was really pissed now. Lola had completely destroyed the images of his childhood memories and turned them into crap. The scowl he had on could make a person flinch instantly.

"Wait a minute… that face, that Chimchar, those scowls… Its you! Sam welcome back" Lola said with a smile.

(line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line)

"So Sam how have your adventures been?" she said handing over a cup of green tea to Sam.

"Fine but I was hoping things wouldn't look so… different"

"Yes well sometimes I get just a little too enthusiastic with redecorating"

He took a small sip and set it down on the coffee table separating them.

"So what Pokemon do you use now a days Sam?"

He paused for a moment, as if trying to remember.

"Chimchar, Blastoise, and Wingull"

"Well that's good. Well anyway you should run along soon. It'll get dark enough to stop you from getting into the caves"

"Yes. Thank you for the tea"

Sam got up and bowed slightly before leaving.

(line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line)

There was one thing that Sam hated more then anything else in the world. It was when Pokemon seemed to block his path and grant him no entrance.

"Ok Chimchar you know what to do"

"chim char char"

The battle started with several Geodudes' using rock throw at him and Chimchar.

"Chimchar, dodge then use focus punch" the Pokemon responded by perfectly dodging the projectiles with plenty of grace before charging up his fist and slamming it into one Geodude, knocking it out.

One Geodude then used brick break to try and weaken the fire-type but Chimchar easily jumped over the slow moving rock Pokemon.

"dig Chimchar" The fire-type quickly dug a hole while the Geodudes looked around attempting to find Chimchar. Then Chimchar appeared beneath one of the larger of the group and sent it flying into 2 others with a powerful punch.

The rest of the Pokemon ran away obviously realizing they couldn't win.

"Nice"

(line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line) (line)

The cave wasn't much better. Just filled with stupid weaker Pokemon as they scurried away from his mere presence.

He could swear that he heard a roar's echo, but passed it off as the wind.


End file.
